Valo
|meaning = Light Finnish |occupation= Vigilante, Mechanic |appearances= Weapon Alpha Weapon Alpha 2 |sprite= }} Valo Isson is a simple mechanic and the main protagonist in the Weapon Alpha series. He is a young, caring, naive individual who believes that robots and humans can coexist as equals. He was drawn into resisting Alpha's rebellion due to the world needing someone to stand up against the initial invasion. Background Valo is the only son of the mechanic Connor Isson and his late wife Angela, who died during childbirth. Due to this great loss in his life, Connor drifted away from his young son whom he blamed for Angela's death, and turned to excessive drinking to cope. Valo's only true interaction with a parent was with Beta, a robot that Connor had purchased at auction from the Major Unnamed Robotics Institute to serve as a housemaid as well as Angela's midwife during her pregnancy, and later became Valo's surrogate mother. With his father being a mechanic, Valo learned the many ways to repair and maintain mechanical parts and robots. Unfortunately, this knowledge could not save the one parent Valo could truly look to. When Valo was 10, Beta suffered a major systems error and shut down permanently. This left Valo discouraged and determined to never let harm or death come to another robot if he could help it. This also caused Valo to take his role as a mechanic seriously, as he saw it as a way to save lives. When Valo was 9, he met a young girl named Mim who needed her prosthetic arm repaired. The two quickly develop a friendship. Mim was very interested in her new friend's "robotic mother". This friendship was vital in helping Valo through the time following Beta's death. During a routine junkyard run to procure excess parts for repairs, Valo and Mim came across the remains of a robot with designs similar to Beta. Feeling a personal connection, and seeing that this robot was repairable, Valo brought this robot back to the workshop and repaired him into working order. The robot identified itself as Gamma and pledged to aid Valo in all of his endeavors. When Valo was 15, Connor left his workshop to Valo to take on odd jobs across the countryside, leaving Valo alone to deal with the responsibility of his father's workshop. In-Game Appearances Weapon Alpha Valo is the primary protagonist of Weapon Alpha. Weapon Alpha 2 Equipment and Abilities Equipment Welding Beam A modified welding tool which becomes Valo's primary weapon. If used too much it can overheat requiring a cooldown period before being used again. Firefighter Anklets A pair of anklets given to Valo from an injured firefighter. They grant Valo a more powerful "super-jump" as well as impact dampeners that eliminate bodily harm caused by falling from great heights. Police Barrier An energy barrier given to Valo by Ritorai that's used to protect the civil police force. Encapsulates the user with a thin energy shield that reduces damage caused by physical and energy weapons. Power Siphon A device created to draw energy from electronic components. Valo can use the energy stored in a portable battery on his back to power his equipment. Upgrades Double Jump An upgrade Valo gives to the Firefighter Anklets that gives him the ability to jump a second time in mid-air. Super Dash An adjustment that Valo does to the Firefighter Anklets that increases his running speed. Gives him an incredible dash jump. Orbital Light An upgrade to the Police Barrier that enhances its deflection capabilities for a limited time. Creates an orb of energy around Valo preventing all damage. Relationships with Other Characters *'Gamma' - *'Mim' - *'Alpha' - Miscellaneous Valo_WA2_art.png|WA2 Valo Design, reboot of Original Armored Valo Category:Humans Category:WA1 Characters Category:WA2 Characters Category:Characters